This section is intended to introduce the reader to various aspects of art that may be related to various aspects of the present disclosure, which are described and/or claimed below. This discussion is believed to be helpful in providing the reader with background information to facilitate a better understanding of the various aspects of the present disclosure. Accordingly, it should be understood that these statements are to be read in this light, and not as admissions of prior art.
Fluid systems, such as mineral (e.g., oil and gas) extraction systems and transport systems, typically include multiple segments of tubing, valves, and connectors that are sealed together by various seals. Seals are often constructed from elastomeric materials or from metal materials. In some fluid systems, these seals may be subjected to harsh environmental conditions, such as exposure to extreme pressures, extreme temperatures, and/or corrosive fluids. Such harsh environmental conditions may decrease the effectiveness of the seals and/or may degrade the seals. Further, seals are often disposed in remote equipment, such as marine (e.g., sub-sea) wellheads, which can make access and repair of the seals difficult and expensive.